


Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Multi, Other, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Draco Malfoy x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Draco/Reader, Draco/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. By your side [Draco x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is suffering alone and you can’t stand aside anymore, watching him losing himself in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Draco Malfoy writing, so I am really hoping it’s not ridiculously bad. I was inspired by the video I have attached at the end of the story.

**Title:** By your side  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Reader  
**Word count:** 1.2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

**Inspired by this gif:**

He was standing above the sink, his back arching forward, his arms holding his weight as his firm grip around the porcelain turned the skin on his fingers whiter. He looked up at the mirror, his reflection looking back at him skinnier, paler than ever. His eyes were sunken in, dark circles accompanying the terrified look in his ice grey eyes. He was hopeless.

Tears flooded his eyes, rushing down his cheeks, landing harsh on the edge of the sink. He lifted his arm, abruptly wiping away the tear stains, before a sob escaped his heavy lungs. He grabbed the front of his shirt, scrunching the material in his grasp as if he was wishing to crush his own heart. His tears didn’t stop. They ran faster, deforming his thin face. He lowered his head, whimpering, his usually neatly combed blonde hair now a mess, falling in his eyes.

“Draco?” Your whisper came from the other end of the bathroom. “Draco…” You tried again, your voice pained, seeing him so broken, so weak. You walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to cry out even louder. You turned him around, cupping his face, removing the tear stains from his swollen cheeks.

He threw his arms around your waist, pulling you into him, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, loudly sobbing as he felt finally something that was always consistent. Your presence. In light and in dark, in good and in bad, you were his much needed support. He could never express how much he appreciated you, but you didn’t need words to understand his gratefulness.

“I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.” His breath hitched, his voice breaking under the heavy weight he has been wearing for so long. His family pressuring him to be the perfect son. He, who must not be named, forcing him to do unspeakable acts. He was broken inside and out.

“Draco…” You whispered into his ear as you lowered yourself, placing your back against the cold wall, pulling him into your embrace. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling himself into a fetal position, his reddened cheek resting on your chest, enjoying your steady breathing. “let’s run away.” You offered.

“I can’t.” He looked up at you, his bloodshot eyes showing nothing, but fear. You have never seen him so helpless, almost shattered to his core. You placed your hand softly on his cheek, caressing his cold skin with your thumb. He let a tiny, pained smile crawl its way across his lips, leaning his head against your palm. “I wish I could, love. I wish I could just run away with you and leave everything behind.” He spoke, his eyes shining behind the tear drops collecting rapidly.

“Then let’s do it, Draco. Just you and me.” You begged him, something you never thought you would ever do. But Draco was your everything. You couldn’t possibly imagine your world without him. He was the centre of your attention, oxygen to your lungs, your soulmate. Your heart only beat for him. You couldn’t live without him, nor could you watch him suffer any longer. You were in pain each day at the sight of his broken body, his hopeless soul reflecting in his grey eyes.

“I have to do this. I have to kill him.” His voice broke as his tears started falling down his pale skin. “I have no choice, love.” His voice shook under the heaviness of his words.

“No, you do.” You leaned closer, hinting a small kiss on his forehead, his skin cold against your warm lips. “Dumbledore could live and so could we. Let’s run away Draco. We don’t even have to pack anything. We can just go into hiding right now.” Your tears started running slowly as you begged for him to change his mind, looking into his saddened eyes.

“You know, I can’t do that. They would find us and I could never risk your life.” He shook his head at the terrifying thoughts. He couldn’t imagine you ever getting hurt. You were the only person in his life, other than his mother, who never gave up on him, who always supported him. The one who had blind faith in him and loved him even in the darkest of times.

“Fine. Then we are going to do this together.” You replied with a sudden will power, removing the teardrops from your face.

“No, we won’t, love.” He replied, his tears stopping abruptly as his eyes widened in surprise. “I will not put you in danger.” He shook his head as he straightened his back, pulling away from your embrace. “You have to run. You have to stay safe.” He spoke firmly, his pain, the weight of his actions forgotten at the thought of you being in danger.

“I love you, Draco and you can not ask me to stay away from you.” You shook your head, gently brushing a loose hair from his face. “I have been by your side since day one and I am not planning on giving up on you, love. You can have me willingly or forcefully, but either way, I will be here for you and I will make sure that you return to me when all this is over.” Your voice was beyond determined, silencing Draco for a mere second.

“I can’t have you in danger. I can’t risk that.” He kept refusing, but his voice weakened.

“Nor can I watch you loose yourself. I can’t just pretend that you are fine, when inside I am burning in pain at the thought of you suffering. I want to be here and I will be here. By your side. All the way.” You smiled lightly as you pulled him closer, attaching your mouth to his chapped ones, feeling the salty taste of your tears mixing on your lips. You pulled away, hearing him heave a deep sigh.

“I will take care of you, whatever it takes.” He looked into your eyes with determination in his gaze. He knew, his priority would be your safety, whatever it took. He stood up from the floor, pulling you up with him, interlocking his fingers with yours. He lifted your locked hands to his lips, kissing the back of yours, his eyes closing for a seconds. “I love you.” He whispered against your skin as his eyes opened, meeting your gaze. You smiled at him warmly, before leaving the bathroom together, hand in hand, wanting nothing, but to protect each other against anything bad that came your way.

**[Draco Malfoy || Lovely by Billie Eilish & Khalid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOKQEuTjEI8) **


	2. I like me better [Draco Malfoy x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is having a hard time, but you are there by his side, reassuring him of how much you love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little angsty, more fluffy. This little short fic was inspired by the song "I like me better" by Lauv.

**Title:** I like me better  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Reader  
 **Word count:** 1k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

You were laying in your bed, your gaze attached to the ceiling, enchanted with the night sky and its thousands of bright stars. He was laying on your chest, enjoying as you ran your fingers through his soft blonde hair, which now seemed messier than ever. He hummed in satisfaction as your nails grazed his scalp.

“Isn’t it just perfect?” You asked as you kept playing with his locks.

“What is?” He asked as he looked up at you with his grey irises full of curiosity. You smiled at his childlike expression, before continuing.

“Being like this. Laying next to each other, enjoying the moment, worrying about absolutely nothing.” You smiled softly as you leaned down to him to kiss his forehead, your lips barely touching his skin.

“I mean, in a way yes.” He said as he laid back down on your shoulder, the tip of his nose pressed against your skin. You frowned at his dark tone.

“What is it?” You asked. He knew exactly what you meant without waiting for you to specify your question.

“I don’t think I will ever be able to enjoy such moments anymore.” He spoke, his tone beyond pained.

“Draco?” You lifted his head, meeting his guilt filled eyes. “The war is over. It’s been years, love. You have to stop punishing yourself. We all made bad and even worse choices.” You tried to reassure him, but his self loath was a constant reminder of his own choices.

“My choices affected lives.” He breathed turning his gaze away from you.

“Did they? Because as far as I am aware, you were forcefully pulled into a life you didn’t want to be a part of. Lucius made that decisions for you, expecting you to accept it like a loyal son would do. He knew you would do anything to get his approval. He used you, Draco. Stop blaming yourself.” You pulled him closer, caressing his arm, trying to sooth the negative emotions he has been harbouring.

He pushed himself up into a seated position, his gaze attached to the wall across the room as he heaved a deep sigh. You followed his movements, placing a small kiss on his shoulder.

“I just want to know when this feeling will fade. I know it will never disappear, but I feel like it’s haunting me in my dreams and even when I am awake.” He closed his eyes with a pained expression across his face.

“I wish I could take it away, Draco. I really do.” You kissed into his neck, trying to shower him with as much love as he deserved, even if he believed he was unworthy of love.

“I would never let you do it, love.” He spoke as he turned around to pull you into a tight embrace, hiding your cheeks in the crook of his neck. “I would never want to see you feel the guilt, the anger, the hatred lingering inside you.” His tone showed all the emotions he has been harbouring, making your eyes water.

“Stop it.” You pulled away from him, to cup his face, forcing him to look at you. “You’re not a horrible person. Why can’t you just see how precious you are? I love you and I can’t understand how you can’t see the person I can.” A tiny teardrop rolled down your reddened cheek as you tried to convince him.

“I can’t understand what I did to deserve you.” He lifted his hand to your cheek to remove the escaped teardrop. “I wish I could tell you how much I love you, how much I adore you and respect you for putting up with me.” He stroked your face gently as he gazed into your eyes.

“You show me every single day, Draco. My own parents never showered me with as much love as you have. You might not even realise it, but the simplest things you do make me the happiest person.” You smiled sweetly.

“I doubt that, but I will try to do everything in my power to keep you by my side.” He leaned closer hinting a tiny kiss on your lips. “ _ **I like me better when I’m with you**_. I feel like I can become someone better, someone more worthy of you and I am hoping that you will **_stay here with me_**.” His eyes were pleading, almost begging you and you couldn’t stop yourself from attaching your lips to his chapped ones, showing him how much he meant to you.

“I will never leave you, Draco. Not even if you try to get rid of me.” You chuckled lightly, causing a small smile to find its way across his face.

“I don’t deserve you.” He shook his head, his smile slightly growing.

“One more word and I will make you regret it.” You scolded him in a humours tone, making him chuckle.

“Alright, alright.” He put his hands in front of chest, palms facing you, as an indication of his innocence. He laid back on the bed, grabbing your wrist gently and pulling you down to him. You placed your head on his chest, listening to his loud heart beat, enjoying its rhythm. “I still don’t deserve you though.” He spoke, but you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Draco Malfoy!” You hit his chest, a fading slapping sound leaving the room.

“Okay, okay, I was joking.” He chuckled and you could feel his chest shake under you, forcing a small, but happy smile across your face. Nothing was perfect after the war, everyone had scars, both emotional and physical, but you were certain that Draco and you would be able to help each other through the tough times, because you had each other’s love.


	3. Moment of happiness [Draco Malfoy x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is closing in on the Wizarding World, but even in the darkest of times you and Draco try to enjoy a moment of happiness.

**Title:** Moment of happiness  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.6k   
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. An arrogant bully, an exceptional student, a loyal friend, a proud teenager, a boy who wished to prove himself to his father even if he didn’t necessarily agree with all of his dad’s views.

Draco Malfoy was a young man with a troubled background. He was mean, some would say, which earned him a reputation, many hating him for his behaviour. But those who knew him, who were close to him, who mattered to him, knew him to be a man worthy of love. He wasn’t just a mean bully who picked on people, he was also a loyal man to those he cherished.

Dark times were clouding the Wizarding world, many seeking refuge, some muggle-borns and half-blood witches and wizards hiding away from the inevitable attack, whilst others preparing to go head on against the Dark wizards.

Draco was conflicted, he always believed his father to be right, he always looked up to him, he was a firm leader in his eyes, but his views, the length he dared to go to just follow his ideology scared Draco. He didn’t want to become like his father anymore. He wanted to walk his own path.

He sat at the Slytherin common room, right in front of the large fireplace. Green and silver stockings hung on its frame, golden garlands levitating in the air, evergreens decorating the walls. A rather large Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner of the common room, its decorations consisting of the Slytherin house’s colours, freshly cut grass coloured glass balls and shiny, grey ornaments complimenting it.

“You seem troubled.” You wrapped your arms around Draco from behind the couch, startling the boy. His grey eyes met yours, a small smile spread across his face at the sight of you.

“I’m fine.” He replied as he hinted a small kiss on the back of your hand, before interlocking his fingers with yours, caressing the back of your hand with his thumb. You smiled at the gentle touch, a side of his that not many knew of.

“I really want to believe you, but you are not very convincing.” You giggled lightly. You let go of his hand and walked around the couch, flopping down beside him in the least lady-like manner. You placed your hand on his thigh with your palm facing upwards, waiting for him to get hold of your hand. He didn’t waste time, he did just like that, missing the feel of your soft skin against his, warming him up from the inside.

“I’m feeling better now.” He leaned closer and hinted a tiny kiss on your temple.

“I’m the cure to your sadness. I feel special.” You giggled as you laid your head on his shoulder.

“You are.” He whispered, leaning his cheek on top of your head, enjoying the feel of you against him.

“I’m glad you think of me that way.” You tilted your head back to look up at him, his eyes holding a warm, loving gaze. You left a small kiss on his cheek, a sweet little smile appearing across your face, your cheeks heating up at the tender look his eyes harboured. “You know, sometimes I wish you were more open about what you feel. I know something bothers you and it kills me not being able to help you.” You squeezed his hand reassuringly, hoping he would finally open up to you.

Draco was a proud man, one that had difficulties showing emotions, especially talking about them. But the way he kissed you, the way he held your hand, the way he wrapped his arms around you, looked into your eyes and even the tone he used with you were all enough just to make you feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

He always prided himself in being capable of anything, not accepting help from anyone, nor relying on others. But since you have come along, he felt like he needed you, as if you were just destined to be together, he couldn’t fight the pulling sensation he felt each time he caught sight of you. He thought of you as someone who made him feel like he was capable of anything. You made him feel invincible and he was hoping that you felt the same around him, because he was sure of one thing and that was the need he felt to be around you.

“I don’t want you to get mixed up in this.” He whispered, his eyes attached to the flames dancing around in the fireplace. “I want you to be safe and if I talk about some of the things that bother me, I feel like I drag you into a world that you should never be a part of.” You lifted your head from his shoulder, searching for his eyes, but they were focused on the fire, his gaze holding a great deal of worry.

“Draco, we are at war. You can’t protect me forever.” You protested. “I am part of this war just as much as you are.”

“Can’t you just go into hiding?” He suggested with clenched jaw. You lifted your hands, cupping his cheeks, turning the boy towards you.

“You know me more than that, Draco. I will not run from it all. I just can’t.” You shook your head. “Our future depends on this war and I don’t want to let Voldemort win.” The heavy sigh leaving his lips, made your chest painfully tighten. “I know about the dark mark. I know you were trying to hide it from me, but I saw it.”

“I’m not on his side.” He hissed, but you knew the anger wasn’t directed at you. “I don’t even know what side I am on.” He exhaled deeply as if a heavy weight was sitting on his chest.

“I know and I don’t expect you to decide it right now. I just want you to know, even if you stand beside him, it won’t change my feelings for you. I love you for you, Draco and I’m sure you will make the right decision in the end.” You caressed his cheeks with the tip of your thumbs, offering him a warm, whole-hearted smile.

“And how do I know which is the right decision? For years I thought I knew which side I was on, but now, the ideas I stood for feel so wrong, so alien.” He tilted his head against your palm, placing his hand on yours, enjoying the warmth your touch provided.

“What do you say we enjoy this Christmas and put all of our worries aside for now? I’m not asking you to forget them, that would be silly of me, I just want you to feel at least a mere moment of happiness. What do you say?” You beamed, waiting for an answer, hoping to just cuddle your man as if there was no tomorrow.

He lifted his other hand, placing it over yours, before gently getting hold of both of your hands, hinting a tender kiss on the back of them. “I would love that.” He smiled gently as he placed an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side, hiding his face in your neck.

You let out a heavy breath, enjoying his strong arms around you, his warm breaths sending shivers down your spine. “If I could, I would never let you go.” You confessed, making him chuckle lightly. You lifted your head and leaned back to be able to look into his eyes. “Don’t laugh at me. It’s seriously annoying how badly I want to be around you sometimes.” You blushed vividly as the words escaped your lips. His laughter grew at your blatant confession, but you knew he didn’t laugh at you, he was simply happy.

“If it makes you feel any better, I know exactly how you feel.” He smirked proudly, before he placed a hand on your cheek and leaned forward, connecting his lips with yours, showing you just how much he craved to be around you, to hold you in his arms, to touch you even if just for a mere second. His kiss made you feel lightheaded. He was a person of fewer words, but his actions always reassured you.

As you created a small space between you, trying to gather all the oxygen you could get into your lungs, Draco’s eyes ran across your dazed expression, your loving gaze, parted lips and heavily blushing cheeks. “You are beautiful.” He whispered, his breath fanning your lips, tickling your skin. His hand ran down to the curve of your neck, his eyes hungrily following the path, before it continued down to your shoulder, arm and the exposed skin of your soft hand, linking his fingers with yours.

He tilted his head to the side, a confused expression taking over his face, making you frown. “Is that my sweater?” He asked, studying the piece of green clothing you were wearing.

You blushed once again, scooting closer to him, hiding your face in the crook of his neck to conceal your embarrassment. “Perhaps?” You whispered, but it sounded more of a question than a statement. You never stole his clothing before, but its big and comfortable size, warm material and Draco Malfoy’s addictive scent screamed for you to try it on. “Is that a problem?” You mumbled against his soft skin.

A single laugh left his lungs as he placed a finger under your chin and lifted your head to be able to look into your guilt filled eyes. “They certainly look much better on you. I could get used to the sight of you in my cloths.” He smirked, a proud feeling taking over him as he watched his woman in his arms, wearing his clothes, completely becoming his. “I love you, darling.” He whispered against your lips, making your smile grow wide.

“I love you more.” You chuckled as you closed the gap between you, your hands gripping his shirt, pulling him as close to you as you could physically manage. 


End file.
